The present invention relates generally to containers, and more specifically to containers for dispensing and disposing of diapers.
Parents change the diapers of babies frequently and often several times per day. In will readily be appreciated by parents everywhere that changing the diapers of babies is a difficult task. Many parents have been frustrated by the absence of any good products on the market for assisting parents in the diaper changing task in a convenient manner.
The present invention is directed toward an apparatus for dispensing new diapers and disposing of used diapers. The apparatus comprises a container having a base, outer walls extending from the base to provide an enclosed area, and a partition wall. The partition wall divides the enclosed area into a diaper compartment for storing new diapers, and a waste compartment for storing used diapers. One of the outer walls includes a diaper dispensing slot extending to the diaper compartment. The slot is dimensioned closely to one of the new diapers such that new diapers are retained in the diaper compartment and such that new diapers may be removed through the slot. An outer lid can be positioned over the container to enclose both of the diaper compartment and the waste compartment. Preferably, an inner lid is provided inside the container covering the diaper compartment or the waste compartment to prevent odor from permeating diapers in the diaper compartment. A wipe receptacle may be mounted to the container adjacent the diaper slot. The wipe receptacle is adapted to contain wet baby wipes in a convenient location for use during diaper changes.
Other objectives and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.